theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Xaikon Heavy Industries
Xaikon Heavy Industries is an American engineering and heavy industrial manufacturing corporation responsible for the creation of several key assets used by the United States Armed Forces and United Liberators Coalition, such as the [[ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial Battleship|ACS-1 Citadel-class aerial battleship]] and the ''Bastion''-class nuclear-powered submarine. History XHI was formed in 1947, in the aftermath of the Second World War by a second-generation Japanese-American named Robert Kaiko, who distorted his name to create the Xaikon name in order to sound more American. Kaiko was greatly inspired by the Japanese Empire's use of Areum technology during the war, and though not a wizard himself, he sought to begin a business venture revolving around Areum-enhanced manufacturing. Initially operating out of an abandoned warehouse, the purity of the company's metalworks and efficiency of products marked towards wizards saw a boom in popularity and a surge leading to rapid growth in the following decades. By the 1970s, Xaikon had become a powerhouse for industrial goods and magi-tec products, which were bought and adopted by other major companies due to rising interest in using magic to enhance non-magical equipment, which the military-industrial complex was interested in pursuing for the ongoing Cold War with the Soviet Union. In the 1980s, Xaikon was approached outright by the United States government, and was asked to lend their expertise, industrial and design capabilities to aid in the development of a new class of warship that would forever change the skies. Throughout the 1980s, Xaikon worked heavily on this endeavor, assisted by the federal government with resource supply, manpower and funding to expand their facilities. Xaikon's stock soared during this era. In 1985, the Type-III Awakening Incident occurred, and the resulting uprising of powered individuals caused havoc to be wreaked across the United States. Xaikon was one of the many entities and companies to be affected, losing a few facilities in the process and billions of dollars in property damage and lost progress. The Citadel Project and others were delayed for a short time. Development of the AC-20 Phoenix (initially an armed ground attack cargo plane but then repurposed into a mobile command jet) began in 1990, at the request of the United Liberators Coalition. In 1989, Xaikon launched the [[ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial Battleship|ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial Battleship]]. Though the prototype carried several design flaws, they were corrected in subsequent refits and knowledge gained from experiments and trial runs later refined the designs. Due to the Citadel battleship being a new and untested ship type at the time, the ULC requested that the more conventional AC-20 Phoenix be produced over the Citadels for the time being. In 1994, the first AC-20 Phoenix was launched and more were put into production. In 1990, XHI began development on the ''Bastion''-class nuclear fast attack submarine for the United States Navy, a distant ocean-based cousin of the Citadel design. Development of the class was finished in 1999 and the first ship of the class, the USS Bastion, was launched. 21st Century During the century's first decade, the AC-20 Phoenixes ceased to be produced as the Citadels became more refined and much more reliable, not to mention easier to manufacture with decreasing cost. More Citadels were produced as production on the AC-20 stopped in 2004. A second Bastion was built in 2003 and a third, gigantic sub-class prototype was built in 2010 for the United States Navy, producing two members of the Super Bastion class, the USS Megaladon and HMS Leviathan. In 2029, Xaikon Heavy was one of the American companies involved in Project Echo, producing hardware for the weapons modernization and upgrade program. The following year, the company was one of many American corporations negatively affected by the Langford cognitohazard attacks. XHI still produces Citadels and Bastions for the United States Armed Forces and the United Liberators Coalition. Organization Xaikon is regarded, at least in the case of making military hardware, as making very few products but instead channeling vast effort and high quality into those few products, taking their time on development and research for new projects. The company greatly prides itself and places emphasis on honorable and ethical business practices, something that is resultant from the cultural and facial background of its founder and his successors who inherited the company. Xaikon Heavy Industries currently is run in Los Angeles, California, and is a publicly traded company on the S&P 500. In addition to this headquarters, the company has numerous factories and construction facilities that produce its products. * Norton Aircraft Complex - located in Los Angeles, California. Primary corporate headquarters of the company. * Complex 01 ''' * '''Complex 02 * Complex 03 * Complex 04 * Complex 05 * Complex 06 * Complex 07 * Complex 08 * Complex 09 * Complex 10 * Complex 11 - '''Coast based facility in northern California. Shipyards for building ocean vessels and manufacturing and maintaining Bastion-class submarines. * '''Complex 12 - Located in the desert near Phoenix, Arizona. Experimental testing site for Citadels and heavily guarded high-security zone for US government assets to be maintained, repaired, and retrofitted. Mentioned productions * [[ACS-1 Citadel-class aerial battleship|ACS-1 Citadel-class aerial battleship]] * ''Bastion''-class submarine * AC-20 Phoenix (discontinued) Category:United States Organizations Category:Companies